Blue Exorcist Side 2:Shining Diamond
by WriterGodz112
Summary: The gang suddenly wakes up in a happy fun True Cross Academy with no war and no death. Mephisto and Shura talks about the "Time Jump" an unknown power from a very strong force that is up to something. But the paladin Author A Angel asks the gang to a meeting at Mephisto's the truth is reveled and as said Author said "We went back in time, to do one thing kill the person that did


Blue Exorcist

Side 2:Shining Diamond

Continued from Chapter 2 of Side 1

Chapter 1

Rin woke up in his bed as he looked outside "All good no destruction" Rin said as Yukio woke up from the floor as he looked outside "All good, what happened?" Yukio asks Rin as he shurugged as he called Shiemi "Shiemi! Are you alright! It is like we vanished from the world we were in and then plopped here" Rin said as Yukio called Shura. "Yah I know, this feeling of something is weird" She said as she looked around.

"I will get back to you on what I will come up with, lets take a trip to Mephisto" Shura said as she hung up the phone as she walked up the massive hill. "Shura! Welcome come on in" Mephisto said with a small grin on his face. "So what brings you up here?" He asks her "You know stop acting like that, you know what happened" Shura said as she held a kunai blade at his neck.

"Very good, like a ninja" Mephisto said as he took her kunai. "I did figure this out, but the ONE who is responable is still unknown, someone reversed the timezone so that the war never happened. You can say this person has the power to alter time and the events containing such timeline. This person is very powerful" Mephisto said as Shura smirked "Don't tell me this is some Nagato person" Shura said as Mephisto smiled "You remembered The Disapperance of Haruhi Suzumiya" Mephisto said as all his curtians closed.

"Now lets get to business" Mephisto said as a Espon projector turned on and a slideshow played. "In 1909 the vatican reported a suspisous demon lurking in the church that seems to resemble a gargoyle. If you learned in your classes a "Gargoyle" is pets in Gehenna and the watchdog of Satan and the kings of hell" Mephisto said as Shura looked

Just outside Rin Okumura stood behind the door as he looked at the floor "That damn liar" Rin said as he ran back to his dorm.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Rin yelled as he slapped Yukio. "You lied to me! You said I am not a gargoyle but I am! I am satan's watchdog" Rin said "What are you saying! I never said that your memory must be damaged from the time boost" Yukio said as Rin ran back outside as he walked in the courtyard. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" He yelled at the top of his lungs as everyone turned and looked at him.

"He's weird" One girl said

"Yah I know"

"What a loser"

"Hate to be that brother"

"Isn't he the brother of Yukio?"

"No way that is totally a lie"

"I know"

"Yah lets go"

"Lets leave this peeper alone"

Rin looked at the students as the students were walking back inside as Author A Angel stood in front of Rin. "Where is Mephisto?" He asks Rin. "He is on top of the mountain" Rin said as he pointed at the top of the hill. "I need your friends and your brother to meet us in the meeting place" Author said as Rin looked.

"What! The current paladin the suck up asswipe who tried to execute you TWICE! wants you do him a favor, talk about insensitive" Ryugi said as he looked at Rin "I was wondering why we are back in our own time, and not the warzone deadzone era" Konekomaru said as he ate his sushi. "I overheard Mephisto talking that whoever done this has the power to change time! and the events" Rin said "I say that is complete bull who would believe some joke story like that?" Shima said behind them. "Just finished my lit homework" Shima said as he sat in between Izumo and Rin.

"Oh yah we need to be at Mephisto's place tonight for some meeting, I think its about the time jump we were just in" Rin said as they all nodded "Lets go" Ryugi said as they all walked up the hill.

-Mephisto Residence-

"Welcome students to my home, once again!" Mephisto said as everyone looked around and sat on the comfy Otaku couch with Haruhi Suzumiya body pillows. "Thank Author for putting this meeting together" Shura said as she sat cool on a desk. "Check your phone check the year" Author said as everyone got out their phones. "WHAT THE HELL" Rin yelled as everyone said

"June 6th 1989" They all said as Mephisto smiled as Shura looked at her phone "We went back in time" Yukio said as Author smiled. "Yes we did for one purpose…..to kill the person who starts the war in 2018" Author said as the sun set.


End file.
